Partir pour mieux guérir
by fairyclochette
Summary: Le vide. Le néant. Son cœur souffrait. Elle souffrait. Mais elle continuait. Elle s'acharnait. Même si tout son être tremblait. Même si son esprit ne pouvait plus supporter. Même si son cœur lui hurlait qu'il avait mal. Elle continuait. Elle voulait vaincre. Elle voulait gagner le cœur de Grey.


_Bonjours à tous !_

 _Voila un petit Os sur les sentiments de Juvia. Le Grey x Juvia étant un de mes couples préférés, je me devais d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux. Je vous laisse donc avec la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail et le sexy Grey._

 _Les personnages sont la propriété de Mashima._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Le vide. Le néant. Son cœur souffrait. Elle souffrait. Mais elle continuait. Elle s'acharnait. Même si tout son être tremblait. Même si son esprit ne pouvait plus supporter. Même si son cœur lui hurlait qu'il avait mal. Elle continuait. Elle voulait vaincre. Elle voulait gagner le cœur de Grey. Et pour ça, elle souffrait. Chaque rejet de sa part était pour elle un poignard enfoncé dans sa chair. Son cœur se compressait à chaque fois. Elle paraissait souriante même après qu'il l'ai rejeté mais tout son être criait. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle s'efforçait de les cacher à la vue de son prince des glaces. Il ne lisait pas la détresse dans ses yeux. Il détourner les yeux d'elle.

La bleue n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Elle provoquait la pluie. Dès qu'elle était seule chez elle, l'eau salée qu'elle avait tant retenue, se déversait sur ses joues pâles. Et en même temps, la pluie tombait sur Magnolia. Et puis quand elle se calmait, elle s'y remettait. Elle lui parlait, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Mais elle était toujours déçue. C'était devenue une sorte de routine pour elle. Elle allait le voir, la plupart du temps il se fichait d'elle et elle souffrait.

Qui avait-il chez elle qui ne plaisait pas au mage de la glace ? Elle avait tenté toutes les coupes de cheveux. Avait changé de style vestimentaire. Elle s'était faite discrète pendant un moment, pensant que le mage n'aimait pas trop être collé. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne voyait qu'en elle une femme de Fairy Tail. Une mage forte et collante. L'organe vitale de la femme de la pluie était à bout de force. Souffrir tout les jours pour quelqu'un qui ne prêtait pas attention à elle. La jeune femme tentait par tout les moyens de lui plaire mais à chaque échec son cœur lui rappelait qu'il en avait marre d'être malmené. Juvia avait bien tenté d'oublier le disciple d'Oul mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle l'aimait de tout son être. Malgré sa souffrance, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine quand elle était avec lui. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, la jeune femme savait. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle ferait plus tard ne servaient à rien. Elle espérait pour rien. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Sa peau était trop pâle, ses cheveux d'un bleu monotone. Elle était collante et enfantine. Elle n'était pas belle comme Mirajane ou attirante comme Lucy.

La force qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent pour lui plaire disparaissait peu à peu. A force d'y croire, elle avait était déçue. Renoncer. Ce mot sonner dans se tête comme une alarme. Il était urgent qu'elle arrête d'y croire si elle ne voulait pas se détruire. Car cet amour finirait par la tuer.

Face au miroir devant elle, Juvia voyait une femme en proie à une terrible tristesse. S'arrêter. Ne plus se convaincre de continuer. Elle le chérissait mais il la tuait. D'un geste las, elle replaça une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Comment supporter de le voir tout les jours en sachant qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de s'extasier devant lui ? Elle était consciente que le chemin aller être dur. Mais elle devait parvenir à cesser de l'aimer. Pour son bien. Elle avait passé trop de temps à pleurer, trop de temps à lui plaire. Sa vie ne devait pas s'arrêter à Grey. Le monde l'attendait. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir montré le soleil, cet astre qui a éclairé sa vie. La pluie devait cesser pour que le soleil puisse la guider vers un nouveau chemin. Un chemin loin de Grey.

La bleue se retourna et vit sa peluche de Grey la regardait. Un pas puis deux et elle se retrouva au pied du lit, tenant cette poupée à l'effigie du mage. Dans un profond soupir, elle le lâcha. S'en débarrasser. La peluche devait disparaître, tout comme Grey dans le cœur de Juvia. Cependant elle n'oubliera jamais les moments passés avec le brun. La bleue attrapa son sac et partit pour Fairy Tail. Elle avait prit une décision. S'éloigner du mal pour guérir. Elle devait partir. Pas pour toujours, Fairy Tail était sa maison, sa famille. Juste le temps d'une mission. Une longue mission. Le temps de panser ses blessures internes. Ils lui en voudraient. Ceux qui tenait à elle. Mirajane allait s'interposer et lui dire qu'elle avait un plan pour réunir la mage des eaux et le mage des glaces. Mais Juvia n'avait plus l'envie, ni le courage d'essuyer un nouvel échec. Son cœur était déjà en lambeau, pas besoin de rajouter une nouvelle entaille. Il devait guérir pour pouvoir aimer à nouveau.

Devant le tableau des missions, Juvia scruta les feuilles de papier. La somme ne l'intéressait pas, ce qu'elle voulait s'était partir loin de l'être aimé. Une mission attira son attention. A un jour de train, dans un coin perdu du royaume, escorter une duchesse vers son lieu de mariage. Et protéger l'alliance, incrustait de diamant. Décrochant la feuille, la bleue la posa devant la barman. D'un coup d'œil la blanche étudia la mission avant de demander à Juvia avec qui elle irai. Seule. Pour ne pas être déranger . Pour mieux guérir. Pour ne plus penser à quelqu'un. Elle voulait penser à elle. Ses dernières années, elle s'était focalisé sur le brun. Nouveau départ. Pour mieux oublier, elle devait penser à elle.

Un dernier au revoir à Mirajane et la bleue partit. Un sourire triste sur le visage mais soulagé de s'éloigner, Juvia s'en alla à la gare. Elle espérait qu'un train parte pour la destination prévue, dans la soirée. La tête baissée, les mains crispées sur son sac, le pas rapide, Juvia avançait. Elle avançait vers son avenir. Quand elle reviendrait, elle le savait, Grey n'aurait pas quitter ses pensées. Le temps efface les blessure mais un mois ou deux ne suffirait pas. Tout cet amour envers lui ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça. Du temps. Combien ? Elle ne savait pas. Ce ne serait pas rapide. Son cœur avait était trop blessé pour guérir rapidement. Son esprit était aussi touché. La convalescence serait longue pour la bleue.

La gare se dessina dans son champs de vision. Ainsi qu'une personne. Reconnaissant la démarche lente et posé de l'homme qu'elle adulait, Juvia se figea. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas quand elle décidait de partir. Les au revoir en serait plus douloureux. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballait. Non. Pas après sa décision de passer à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas que son cœur prenne cette danse endiablée qu'il avait à chaque fois que le brun était la. Juvia déglutit. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait son cœur faire ce qu'il voulait. Dans quelques temps, le magicien ne lui ferait plus cet effet.

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta. Un sourire nerveux passa sur les lèvres de la mage. Comment faire pour oublier ses cheveux en batailles, ses yeux envoûtant, son sourire ravageur ?

\- Tu pars en mission ? Demanda t-il ?

Sa voix. Sa voix rauque. L'oublierait-elle un jour ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne tout gâcher ? Ses résolutions ne pouvaient pas la quitter comme ça juste parce que Grey Fullbuster était devant elle. Son esprit devait diriger, pas son cœur. Elle acquiesça en silence. Ne pas parler. Elle devait partir ou sinon tout volerait en éclats. Elle n'était pas censé le croiser. Cela n'était pas prévu.

\- Ça te dérange si je viens ? J'ai pas envie de revoir cet abruti de Natsu.

Oui. Ça la dérangeait. Et non en même temps. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que le mage lui propose ça ? C'était toujours elle qui lui proposait d'aller en mission. Il n'avait jamais fait la moindre tentative pour l'emmener sur une quête avec lui. Et le jour où elle décidait de partir pour l'oublier, il revenait vers elle, en lui demandant si il pouvait l'accompagner. La folie la guettait. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'accepter.

\- Juvia part seule cette fois-ci. Désolé.

Les yeux de son vis à vis s'agrandirent. Oui elle avait résistait à cette envie folle de le traîner avec elle en mission. Et il ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle n'aurai jamais refuser avant. Avant. Juvia se félicita de l'intérieur. Elle avait dit non. Pas de Grey-Sama à la fin de sa phrase. Maintenant elle pouvait partir. Il ne venait pas. Elle ne le reverrait pas pendant un certain temps. Devant le regard perdu et surpris du disciple d'Oul, Juvia eu pitié. Partir sans lui expliquer ? Il se fichait d'elle, pourquoi voudrait-il écoutait ses raisons ? Savoir qu'il était la cause de son départ ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elle voulait pourtant lui dire toute sa douleur, lui criait toute sa souffrance. Mais elle se retint. Voir son regard inexpressif face à ses déboires la tuerait. Elle se contenta de soupirer et entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire la moitié de la vérité.

\- Juvia fait une pause. Elle part loin pour se ressourcer et pour oublier. C'est pour ça qu'elle part seule. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour oublier.

Sans attendre la réponse du brun, elle le dépassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la gare. Elle ne se retourna pas. De toute façon, il devait être en train de continuer sa route vers leurs guilde. La jeune femme entendit son cœur battre à une allure régulière et un demi sourire éclaira le visage morose qu'elle avait depuis ce matin. Bientôt elle prendrait le train et s'éloignerait de la ville et la guilde qui l'avait accueilli. Un train démarrait dans deux heures pour la destination de sa mission. Assise sur un banc, les yeux fermés, Juvia revivait sa première rencontre avec le mage de la glace. Le soleil. Il lui avait fait découvrir le soleil. Cette étoile qui brillait de mille feux dans le ciel, brillait autant dans tout l'être de la bleue. Dans les moments durs, elle pensait à ce soleil, qui éclairait les ténèbres.

Le train arriva et Juvia grimpa dans un wagon. S'installant du coté de la vitre, elle pouvait voir les passager monter et descendre du moyen de transport. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et s'autorisa à souffler de bien être. Et c'est la, parmi la foule qu'elle le vit. Grey. Cherchant des yeux une personne. Son regard allait et venait entre les personnes sur le quai et celles dans le wagon. Juvia s'horrifia. Il la suivait. Non. Elle devenait folle. Elle le voyait partout. Son imagination. Elle retourna son regard vers le quai. Disparût. Un mirage. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, pensant qu'elle n'était pas déjà assez cinglé. La fenêtre lui envoya alors une image. Grey. Encore. Un reflet. Il était derrière elle. Voulant vraiment savoir si elle était dingue, elle osa se retourner. Il était la devant elle. Juvia ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Toujours la. Ce n'était pas possible. Il prit place face à elle et posa son sac.

Elle ne voulait pas. Que faisait-il la ? Il ne devrait pas être la. Il posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle déglutit. Elle voulait partir. S'enfuir. Ne plus avoir à souffrir. En étant la, il lui rappelait qu'elle l'aimait. Hors elle voulait oublier. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de souffler ? D'être seule ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas oublier si facilement. Est- ce que j'ai essayer de t'oublier moi ?

Sa voix. Rauque mais quelque chose avait changé. Des regrets ? Il regrettait. Mais quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Pourquoi l'oublierait-il ? Il n'avait besoin de ne rien oublier. Il ne souffrait pas comme elle souffrait ne pleurait pas pour elle tandis qu'elle versait des litres d'eau salée pour lui. Pourquoi lui dire ça ? Son regard perdue fit soupirer le mage en face d'elle.

\- Crois moi, même si tu partais vivre de l'autre coté de la galaxie, je ne t'oublierai pas. Alors ce n'est pas en partant dans un coin paumé que tu vas réussir à me faire disparaître de ton esprit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'oublie, articula Grey, des rougeurs apparaissant sur les joues.

Les larmes. Elle s'était promise ne plus les faire apparaître. Mais, trahissant sa promesse, elle les laissa couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi lui dire ça maintenant ? Il aura fallût qu'elle décide de le faire disparaître de son esprit, qu'elle parte en mission pour s'éloigner de lui, qu'elle lui avoue implicitement qu'elle partait pour l'oublier pour qu'il revienne et qu'il lui sorte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Qu'est qu'elle était censé faire maintenant ? Se laisser aller et annuler tout ses plans ? Ou faire comme elle se l'était dit et partir loin de tout ? Loin de lui.

Elle comprenait que le mage venait de lui avouer implicitement qu'il voulait qu'elle reste et qu'elle n'oublie rien. S'écouter elle ou l'écouter lui ? Son cerveau bouillonnait, son cœur s'embrasait. Un aveu et tout s'effaçait. Cela ne devait pas se passait comme ça. Elle s'énerva. Elle était énerver contre elle. Contre lui. Elle serra les poings pour ne pas hurler. Mais elle ne pût contrôler le geste qui suivit. Sa main vint s'abattre sur la joue de Grey en un claquement bruyant. Toute sa colère venait de passer dans sa main et était arriver sur la joue froide du mage. Il ne réagit pas, acceptant cette gifle qu'il avait sans doute mérité.

Son amertume, sa souffrance, ses pleurs, son désespoir. Tout venait d'atterrir sur le visage de son bien aimé. Toute sa pression retomba. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais cela avait atténué toute sa colère. Elle fixa le brun qui lui aussi l'observait. Sa joue était à présent rouge mais il semblait s'en fiche royalement. Seul les yeux bleue de Juvia comptaient.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda t-il.

A présent gênée par son geste, elle hocha la tête. Sa voix se perdit dans un son aigu et elle s'excusa. Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait qu'il l'avait amplement mérité. Il lui sourit et passa sa main sur la marque rouge.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je l'ai bien cherché. Moi je te dois des excuses. Désolé de ne pas avoir vu ta souffrance avant. Je me suis voilé la face trop longtemps. Je comprendrais si tu ne les acceptait pas.

Ne pas les accepter. Ne pas les accepter. Se souvenir de la souffrance et la douleur. Trop tard son cœur avait pris le dessus sur son esprit et ses lèvres bougèrent pour dire qu'elle les accepter. Il fit une grimace. Elle comprit que lui ne se pardonné pas de l'avoir fait souffrir. Son organe vitale tressauta dans sa poitrine. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas la poser. Elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau dépitée par la réponse. Elle posa son regard sur la vitre. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. A quel moment le train s'était-il mit en marche ? Maintenant il était obligé de l'accompagner. Elle sentit qu'il avait autre chose à dire mais que ses paroles restaient bloquées dans sa gorge. Ses iris bleus se plantèrent dans ceux du jeune homme. Elle voulait l'incitait à parler. Il n'avait pas tout dit.

\- Je voudrais me rattraper pour toutes les conneries que j'ai fais. Laisse moi t'accompagner en mission. C'est un bon début non ? Après pour le reste, on verra si je suis assez courageux pour faire les choses ou les dire ... finit-il en rougissant..

Elle partait en mission avec lui. Toutes ses résolutions partirent en éclats. Tout son être se remettait à briller. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Ses pupilles reflétaient de nouveau la joie d'être avec l'être aimé. Elle l'avait vu se colorer de rouge après sa dernière phrase. Elle s'emballait encore. Ce n'était peu être rien. Ou alors c'était tout. Une part d'elle voulait se méfier. Une autre part brillait. Comme un soleil. C'est cette part de son être qu'elle choisi d'écouter. Pour la énième fois. Peut être qu'elle se trompait. Mais son espoir renaissant, balaya ses doutes.

« Après pour le reste, on verra si je suis assez courageux pour faire les choses ou les dire …. » Cette phrase résonnait dans son cœur. Elle recommençait déjà à se faire des films. Grey. Le nom du héros de tout ces films. Elle le vit étirait ses lippes face à sa joie.

\- Je peux au moins te dire que je ne t'aurai jamais laissé partir seule en mission d'un mois. Et que désormais je ne te quitterai plus.

Elle ne le quitterai pas non plus. Jamais. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues pâles. Son cœur battait fort. Très fort. En fait il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort de toute sa vie.


End file.
